Room of Angels
by Minatu the Terrible
Summary: The End was happy, but Riku can't sleep. Someone haunts him, bringing him back to The City That Never Was. She claims to be coming for him, and he is scared but not. What shall happen to him? One-shot, rated M for the fact that I describe details of it.


**Hello There~! This shall be my third one-shot ever! Yay~! This one, however, shall not be a romance. Instead, it shall serve the purpose to quench my blood thirst. Ehehehehehe… :D I'm so excited about this story, so let's get on with it! **

**Coming up: Death and Destruction**

**_Disclaimer__—_I do not own Kingdom Hearts, otherwise… the Organization would've gotten their hearts back, and Riku would be very dead.**

**Riku: HEY!**

**Me: Sorry~!**

**Riku: You're not sorry!**

**Me: It's called sarcasm dumbass. Now onto the story.**

Riku stood in the middle of the city that never was. Even though they had defeated the Organization, he still came here in his dreams. He didn't get it. It was as if he was being haunted by the memory of it. Suddenly, a flash of black went by in the corner of his vision. Before he knew what was happening, a hand was on his shoulder

"I'm coming for you," someone whispered in his ear. The voice was very feminine. He felt something wet on his cheek, and realized she was licking him.

"Ah-Ah…" he gasped, lost for words. Her hands slid down the faux Organization cloak he wore.

"Don't forget. Riku," she whispered, and his eyes opened. He awoke in the early morning of the day. Sweat had beaded on his forehead. He stood, wiping it off with his arm. He put on his normal yellow tank top and some jeans. He left his house, going to the play island to see if Sora or Kairi were up. That had been the second time that woman had entered his dreams. She was very seductive and bold. He didn't understand the dreams. Was some girl of his dreams coming to kill him or make love to him. He didn't know, but she seemed to want both.

He sat on the paopu tree, pondering his dream. He watched the sun rise, turning the world orange for a few minutes. Why was he always in The City That Never Was too? He didn't understand any of it. All he could think was that it was some terrible message that he really didn't wish to deal with.

"Riku? What are you doing up so early?" a feminine voice called. Riku turned to see Kairi staring at him with a confused expression her face. Riku remembered that he and Sora normally slept late into the day. Lately, Riku had barely been able to sleep though. Not with her haunting his every thought.

"Couldn't sleep," he answered simply and very, very vaguely. He really wanted to avoid talking about his enigmatic dream. Kairi placed her hands on her hips.

"Again?" she asked. Riku nodded slightly, returning his gaze to the sunrise.

"You really need to take sleeping pills or something." Riku shivered visibly. Spending more time with that murderous, yet seductive mistress of his sleep? He'd rather not.

"No thanks," he replied.

"Is there something wrong, Riku?" Kairi asked, her expression becoming worried. Riku didn't reply at first. For a split second, he almost wanted to tell her about the dreams, but Kairi would laugh and say he needed a girlfriend. The dreams weren't of desire though… were they?

"No, Kai," Riku sighed, ripping his gaze from the ocean. He wanted to be left alone. Kairi caught his eyes and frowned slightly.

"Fine. I'll go," Kairi said and sauntered off, leaving him in peace. She had understood that look. It said "piss off". Riku was glad it worked. When would that dream stop coming to him? When would he be able to get some rest? He leaned against the trunk of the tree, his eyes beginning to slide closed. A little nap couldn't hurt.

***Evil Munchkins***

He awakened late in the afternoon. Sora had awoken him. Riku could feel the stickiness of sweat on his overheated body. He growled angrily, pushing off the tree branch. She hadn't come to him that time, but he'd spent the entire dream filled with the fear of her and desire to see her.

"Riku? Are you okay?" Sora asked. Riku looked at him drowsily. Riku felt like he had gotten sleep even less now.

"I'm fine," Riku answered.

"Kairi said you weren't," Sora replied with concerned eyes.

"Get off my back, Sora," Riku hissed. He really needed some real sleep. Sora stared at him, completely taken aback.

"Riku… I think we should go visit the King for help," Sora said. Riku gave him a skeptical look.

"Why?" Riku asked.

"Well… You don't seem to be getting better, and you've been like this since… well, when we killed Xemnas," Sora admitted.

"Fine," Riku acquiesced. They would go visit the _damn_ King. Riku was not getting in a better mood anyway.

***Evil Muffins***

He and Sora took the gummi ship to Disney Castle, which surprised everyone once they arrived, unannounced.

"Sora! Riku!" Donald and Goofy gasped, running over to the two. Riku glared at the pair blankly. They sensed the irritation radiating off him and decided to hug Sora only.

"What's going on, guys?" King Mickey asked, being his normal, friendly self. Riku glared up at him.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Donald muttered to Goofy. Riku ignored it, giving Donald a chance to redeem himself before he ripped his throat out.

"Riku's been unable to sleep for over a year now…" Sora told the King.

"Garwsh! Why didn't you come sooner?" Goofy asked.

"Well it wasn't as bad as it's been this past week…" Sora admitted. The King raised an eyebrow and Sora began to explain the entire situation.

***Evil Moogles***

A dark portal opened on Destiny Islands. Kairi gasped in surprise as a figure dressed in a reverse Organization cloak. The figure turned and looked her, its head cocked slightly.

"Riiikkkuuu?" the figure asked. The voice seemed very lifeless and broken. Kairi lifted her hand to her mouth to cover the "o" it had formed.

"He's not here," Kairi answered unknowingly.

"Where?" the figure inquired.

"Disney Castle," Kairi told the person. It nodded and walked back through the portal. She had no idea what she had just done.

***Evil Munchies***

At the Disney Castle, the King was trying to get Riku to tell him what was wrong.

"Leave me alone."

"Riku, _please_. We need to know what's keeping you from sleeping," the King insisted.

"It's her. She's always there, telling me, 'I'm coming,'" Riku finally caved. The King looked vaguely confused.

"How does that keep you from sleeping?" he asked in his squeaky voice.

"Because she scares me… and it's true," Riku told him. The King looked thoroughly confused now. Suddenly, a dark portal opened in the middle of the room they all stood in. A figure in a white version of the Organization cloak stepped out.

"Riiikkkuuu?" the figure called. It sounded almost innocent. At the sound of the feminine voice, Riku froze. The figure turned to him. It jumped in glee.

"Rikkkuuu!" it cried, running toward him. Everyone just stood there, completely frozen. Behind Riku and the cloaked girl, a dark portal opened and the two of them fell through.

"Riku!" Sora cried.

"Where did she take him?" Donald quacked.

"I think I know…" the King said, thinking of what Riku told him of his dreams.

"The City That Never Was?" Goofy asked.

"But The World That Never Was was completely destroyed when Xemnas died!" Sora protested.

"We don't know that," King Mickey replied.

"Besides, we have to try, right?" Goofy added. Sora nodded.

"Right! We have to save Riku!"

***Evil Murderer***

The figure in white lay on top of Riku. A giggle erupted from her as her face came close to his. She cupped his chin, licking his cheek. Riku felt pleasure run through his sculpted body. She pulled away, bouncing slightly on one of her feet. Riku quickly stood, taking a defensive stance. She lowered her hood, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, Riku… You don't have to fear… I won't hurt you," she whispered seductively, pressing her body to his, taking his chin once more. Her white bangs shadowed her eyes, so he couldn't see her expression very well. Her tongue went over his lips this time. He gasped in surprise. A smirk appeared on her face as she kissed him roughly.

"Mmph!" he cried. She bit down on his lip hard, a devilish expression appearing on her face. Her eyes were the color of blood. The tips of her hair was colored green. Blood was on her lips, his blood. She hungered for more of his blood to be spilled.

"Your heart shall be mine," she hissed evilly. Riku backed away from her, and she pounced.

"Don't run away…" she whispered in a giggle that was full of insanity. She stared down into his terrified teal eyes. Her blood red ones were full of hunger. She bent down to him, kissing him gently. His mind completely blanked as he kissed her back. Then, she bit him again. Harder.

He flinched and tried to pull away, but this only caused her razor sharp teeth to dig deeper into his lower lip. He grimaced, but relaxed and she removed her teeth from his lips.

"What are you?" Riku gasped, blood flowing down his chin.

"I am the Nobody of a mermaid," she hissed.

"But mermaids are nice!" he cried. She smiled a smile that became etched into his memory. One of pure evil. It was far more evil that Xemnas's or any other enemy they'd ever faced.

"That is until you kill their mate," she seethed. His eyes widened. Who the hell was she talking about?

"The murderer of her mate… must be eaten by her. And I know your weakness, you want to be loved. As long as you feel like I love you; you will be weak to my every intention…" she told him. Riku's eyes widened.

"_Please_, don-don't kill me…" he whispered. She ran a hand down his chest.

"I don't know… You'll be so tasty, and my child is hungry. It cries for your blood."

***Evil Menagerie***

Sora and friends piled into the gummi ship. King Mickey sat with Sora at the front in the pilot's dock.

"Whoa! There it is!" Sora gasped, pointing at The World That Never Was. The only thing missing was the white castle, all that was left was the rubble and the city. The two flew the gummi ship toward the world, but it would be an hour or two before they were there.

***Evil Messiah***

She ripped his shirt to shreds as she began, making small scratches in his dark skin. She left angry, purple bruises on his arms. She kissed him lightly, gently. She made him let out a sigh, and dug her nails deep into his chest. Blood, his blood, covered her face. Her red eyes were wild. She tore his chest open, and he let out a scream of pain. Tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh, my dear baby…" she whispered, kissing him gently. He kissed back, still crying. His entire body shook in pain.

_You lie silent there before me,__your tears they mean nothing to me._

Her fingers dug into his wounds, bringing more blood to the concrete. He let out a cry and she smiled. She observed the blood the covered her pale fingers. She drew them to her lips, licking the blood lightly. She hummed with pleasure. She touched his face, creating streaks of his own blood on his face. She kissed him once more.

"In hell, you cannot walk if you have no feet," she whispered. Riku whimpered softly as her fingers went over his feet for a mere second, but no pain came to them.

_The wind howling at the window, the love you never gave; I give to you._

She kissed him again, drawing a whimper from his lips. She brought her teeth against his skin, the tips tickling his skin lightly. She came to his pride and closed her teeth around him, mercilessly. He cried out in complete pain, not an inkling of pleasure in his voice this time. She sunk her teeth deeper, willing him to scream bloody murder. Her eyes aflame, speaking of only one word, _vengance_.

_Really don't deserve it, but now there's nothing you can do._

She clawed at his chest, beginning to retract her teeth. He sighed, and her tongue licked his cock. He let out a whimper as she licked at the bloody wounds. His body shivering, and his eyes wide with horror. He couldn't stop her with everything in him. She gave him the sensation of love, just as she promised.

_So sleep in your only memory of me, my dearest mother._

She released him and let her hands crawl up his chest, poking deep into the already deep gashes in him. She lapped at the delicious blood, the color in her eyes only getting livelier and livelier. She had marked all over his body with his own blood. He knew he had bruises, but still he wanted her.

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (good-bye); it was always you that I despised. I don't feel enough for you to cry (oh well)._

She ran her hands over him gently this time. She kissed his injuries, almost as if she was going to stop. Riku didn't want her to. The kisses sent red hot searing pain through him. He grimaced, tears streaking down his face. She lifted her lips from him; she had been drinking in his blood, thus causing him more pain than before.

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye, goodbye, goodbye._

She growled softly. She bit into his chiseled stomach, mauling the six-pack he had. He screamed loudly that time. She continued to sink her teeth in further. She slowly pulled away from him, peeling his skin back. He cried out loudly, tears streaming down his blood stained cheeks.

_So insignificant, sleeping dormant deep inside of me. Are you hiding away lost—_

She pulled more of his skin back, and he writhed under her. She released the delicious tasting skin to kiss him once more. Each time she returned to kiss him, she tasted more and more like his blood, smelling heavily of his death. He clenched his hand into a fist, letting more tears slide down his cheeks.

_Under the sewers, maybe flying high in the clouds, perhaps you're happy without me…_

She lifted her lips from his; most of her white hair was now red-brown, dripping with blood. Her eyes devilish. She bit off some of the skin off his stomach. She let the skin hang from her lips for a moment as she touched his exposed, bloody wound. He cried out in pain, his body shivering. She chewed on his skin, eating it like a zombie might, but much more slowly. Enjoying the taste of him within his mouth.

_So many seeds have been sown in the field, and who could sprout up so blessedly if I had died. _

"Zexion…" she whispered, staring down at the young boy's bloody body. He was at the brink of death. She knew what her final move was. She drew a heart on his chest with his blood, right above where his heart truly was. He stared at her, weakness in his eyes. He looked at her with such longing despite the fact that every inch of her was doused in his blood. Even her eyes blended with the color. She touched the silver haired boy's face gently.

_I would have never felt sad at all; you will not hear me say I'm sorry._

She shoved her fingers around the drawing. Riku screamed his voice able to be heard throughout the entire world. She laughed like a maniac. She lifted his pounding heart in her blood soaked hands. She kissed lightly, and Riku's screams began to die down. She stared at him, watching the light fade from his eyes. She lifted his heart to her lips, sinking her teeth in. She swallowed it whole. Her body feeling satisfied. Riku was dead, and she'd taken his life from him and consumed his heart.

_Where is the light? Wonder if it's weeping somewhere._

"Riku!" a young boy cried, seeing the two blood soaked creatures. Soon he would realize that the blood was from Riku, and that she'd killed him. She stood, staring at them for a second before disappearing into oblivion.

"Zexion… you are avenged my love," she whispered. Sora crouched over his best friend and began to weep. He was so maimed, and all that was left unscathed was his hands and feet. Sora could never understand why. He never would.

**This Fanfic is a song fic. The song was:**

**Room of Angels – Silent Hill**

**I didn't use the entire song, just the first bit of it. This story is rather horrific, due to the fact that I completely maimed Riku's body. I might write a story about his murder, but only if you want me too. :D  
><strong>

**Please Review~!**


End file.
